Baby Fat
by CSI-babe1
Summary: Lindsay has went from worrying about stretch marks, to worrying about her baby fat. funny little D/L oneshot. please R&R and enjoy!


**A/N: i saw a commercial on this and the story just came to me. **

**please read and review**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything. wish i did though :)**

**enjoy!!**

* * *

Baby Fat

Danny smiled as he heard the sound of Lindsay's hairdryer. He sat up to see her sitting at her mirror, she smiled into the mirror as she saw Danny's messy hair. She switched off the hairdryer and turned around.

"hey, sorry for waking you. Louise woke up so I settled her and went for a shower." she said, walking over to Danny and giving him a kiss.

"good morning to you to." he said stretching his arms. He heard his baby girl crying again, Lindsay turned around to walk away but Danny grabbed her wrist.

"I'll get her." he said kissing her cheek and walking out their bedroom and across to Louise's. Lindsay sat on the bed and listened through the baby monitor.

"hey, what's all this fuss for huh?" he asked picking up the small infant. "I can tell you're gonna be a cutie when you grow up, that means I'm gonna have to beat up all the boys that get near you." he said cooing his daughter.

Lindsay laughed at the image of Danny beating up the teenage boys asking to take her daughter out.

"I bet you're hungry huh? I know I am." he said walking out and going into the open kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of fresh breast milk.

--

He walked back into the bedroom where Lindsay again sat at her dressing table putting on light make-up. She stood up and lifted her top up and examined her body.

"do you think I'm fat?" she asked turning around to face her husband.

"what? No, I think you're perfect." he said laughing at such a silly question.

"be truthful Dan, do I have baby fat?" she asked seriously. Danny frowned

"honey, it's natural to have a bit of baby fat still, you gave birth only two months ago." he said standing up, Louise was still in his arms sucking on the small bottle.

"I hate it, I've never had much fat, I feel different, I can't even get to the gym because of Louise."

"I'm here to take care of her if you want to get out." he said kissing her cheek.

"I know that but then I'll feel bad that I'm leaving my child to get a better figure." she sighed

Lindsay walked back into the bathroom. Danny looked down at the baby girl. "I think you're mother id definitely going mad." he whispered.

"hey, I heard that." she said appearing with a small bottle of pills.

"Linds, what are those?" he asked trying to read the label, but having trouble without his glasses.

"there called fat busting tablets, I saw them on a commercial. I thought I would give them a try." she said taking one of them and taking a sip of water.

Danny laughed, just five months ago she was paranoid about stretch marks.

--

_Lindsay nudged him softly. Danny frowned and opened his eyes. _

"_Lindsay, what's wrong?" he asked seeing the worry in her eyes. _

"_Danny, I have stretch marks, really big ones." she said rubbing her belly. _

"_well honey, that's natural, you are pregnant. It's what happens." he replied laughing. Lindsay punched him lightly. _

_She stood up and walked over to her dressing table and looked at her belly in the mirror. She rubbed up and down at a purple line and sighed. _

"_Danny there're really big and noticeable." she moaned. Danny smiled at her paranoid state._

"_do you want me to rub some oil on? That's meant to help." he said standing up and wrapping his arms around her. _

"_yes please." she replied handing him a bottle of baby oil. _

_--_

Danny passed Louise to Lindsay and picked up the small bottle. 'ultra fat busting tablets' he laughed and saw Lindsay frown.

"do you really think these will work?" he asked

"yes, the commercial said that one woman lost a hundred pounds because of them, in just three weeks!" she said raising her eyebrows as Danny laughed again.

"that was just a selling story, I bet it's not even true. Anyway these cost like thirsty dollars a bottle." he said putting the bottle down.

"they do work, I'll prove it." she said as she stormed out their bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think**

**Please review thanks **


End file.
